nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurara Oikawa
|japanese voice=Yui Horie |species=Yōkai |gender=Female |birthdate=January 11 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=150 cm |fear type=Ice |affiliations=Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad |clan=Nura Clan, Arawashi Clan, Tsurara Clan |parents=Setsura~Mother |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=1 |anime debut=1 |sennen makyo=No |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |ova debut=A Fierce Grand Soccer Rally - The Nura Clan W Cup |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} , often called , is Rikuo's trusted attendant and part of his new "Hyakki Yakō" who follows him to school under a human guise known as Tsurara Oikawa. Around the Nura House, she sometimes acts as a cook - making delicious but usually chilled or cold food. Appearance Tsurara has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. When in her human guise as Tsurara Oikawa, she wears the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform as well as a scarf. Her hair looks about the same, but her eyes are blue. Personality A cheerful and dedicated yōkai, she is the same age as Rikuo. Tsurara is overprotective of Rikuo in both his forms, though far more so when he is in his "day" form. She does not want to be a burden to him and has stated she will protect him for all eternity, as he was the one with whom she exchanged sakazuki. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. At first, she is fearful of Yura for being an onmyōji, but once the latter discovers that Tsurara and Rikuo are actually yōkai, this changes and they eventually come to tolerate and rely on each other. She is increasingly affectionate toward Rikuo as the series progresses, seeing a rival in Kana and suggesting on several occasions that a problem could be solved by freezing her. Despite this, she will still protect Kana as her death would make Rikuo sad. Tsurara also has bouts of jealousy when other women are close to Rikuo, such as when Kejōrō embraced him while assigned as an extra guard. On several occasions, other characters express how bad a situation would become if Tsurara were to see other female characters being affectionate and/or overly friendly with him. History Tsurara has been looking after Rikuo since he was young, often ending up falling for his various pranks. Four years ago, she was among the yōkai who accompanied him to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Since then, she has attended school as Tsurara in order to watch over and protect him. She does not seem to have been a member of Rihan's Hyakki Yakō. Synopsis Gyūki Arc During the Gyūki Arc, she came along with Rikuo in order to watch over him when Kiyotsugu announced that they were going to Mount Nejireme. While the girls are in the onsen, she, Rikuo, Kiyotsugu and Shima set off to look for spirits. Meanwhile, they were being watched by Gyuki's minions, who had been ordered to kill them. She was separated with the three of them and encountered one of Gyūki's subordinates, Gozumaru. She was defeated but was saved by Rikuo who then fought against him and won. Rikuo then put her to sleep and left her to Kana whom he encountered while on his way to find Gyuki. Shikoku Arc In the final battle against Tamazuki, Yosuzume takes Rikuo by surprise and touches him once, blinding him. Meanwhile, Tsurara is hurriedly searching for him while the battle takes place. Even though Rikuo is unable to see, he was able to fend off Tamazuki's underlings long enough for Tsurara to appear to his aid. Just as he is about to be killed, Tsurara blocks Tamazuki's attack with her staff. Yosuzume then blinds her as well, despite her attempts to try and cover her eyes. It is later revealed that Tsurara had frozen her left eye over before the feather could reach it and had been able to see for the entire time. She waited until an opportunity presented itself and eventually froze Yosuzume when her guard was down. The poison then wears off and Rikuo prepares to fight Tamazuki once more. Toono Arc Tsurara did not make many appearances during the Toono Arc, but she was mentioned at the beginning by Rikuo while he was doing the laundry about how she was always happy to do it for him. She also wrote several letters to him, most of them concerning about his health and well being. Kyoto Arc She had to stay with Aotabō with the rest of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation squad at the Keikan house headquarters. She then later finds Rikuo during his battle against Tsuchigumo where Rikuo and most of his Hyakko Yakō were promptly beaten by Tsuchigumo and she is taken as bait for Rikuo to go after Tsuchigumo. Later once she was free, she preforms Matoi with Rikuo and they freeze and shatter one of Tsuchigumo's arms. As Tsuchigumo keeps attacking, Rikou attempts Matoi with her once more, however she "politely declines" (arguably because of jealousy that Matoi can be performed with anybody and not just her as she initially thought) making Rikuo to perform Matoi with Itaku. After Tsuchigumo was defeated she follows Rikuo in an all-out attack against Hagoromo Gitsune's stronghold and are met by Kidōmaru. Rikou once more attempts Matoi with her, but Kidōmaru knows the technique and easily cuts their fear, and Rikou then performs Matoi with Kurotabo, she's then seen fighting Hagoromo Gitsune's forces until the revival of the Nue. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Four months after the revival of Nue and Rikuo's ascension to power as the 3rd heir of the Nura Clan. Tsurara has been promoted to a high-ranking position and entrusted the Nishikigoi district, which was formerly ruled by her mother, with the intent to gather more allies into the Nura Clan for the battle against Nue. She then tries to get the Arawashi Family, a clan of stall-keepers and yakuza who provide financial backing for the Nura Clan under her wing, but is immediately rejected by them seeing nothing more than a girl in her. She's promptly teased by Gozumaru and Mezumaru for her incompetence as a commander. She eventually runs into the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad, who is looking for Tsukumogami and later departs. After this she buys a pot for shaved ice, which when poured with her ice, turns into a Tsukumogami called Onryu. Being called master by her she then proceeds to buy many old pots with the intent of creating of Tsukumogami's who are sworn to follow her. Although reluctant of the results she's nonetheless happy that she managed to get allies of her own. Later she attempts to earn the sympathy of the Arawashi Family by working with her new followers, and they prove themselves fairly competent workers and over time are better received by the family. During a day of work customers of the clan are attacked by Tsukumogamis more sinister than Tsurara's and she launches herself at the enemy defending humans and part of the Arawashi Family alike. Facing the large fusion of Tsukumogami, she's backed up by the Arawashi Family, where they fight and defeat the Tskumogamis and the Ayakashi controlling them. With this proof of courage she earns the respect of the Ayakashi Family who proceed to tell her of the hardships they faced with the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, and how Setsura and Rihan were of essential support to keep their business. They then accept her as leader, who in tells them to follow Rikuo. While they don't know much about him, they nonetheless willingly accept to aid him given Tsurara has great faith on him. Abilities Her "fear" is the ability to manipulate ice and cold wind, which primarily enables her to release a long breath of snowstorm that can freeze her opponent. Her ice techniques allows her to model weapons like the naginata and items like the skateboard. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō' (呪いの吹雪・雪化粧) is a technique that freezes the enemy and then shatters to pieces. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Fūsei Kakurei' (呪いの吹雪・風声鶴麗) is a technique that creates a strong blizzard and freezes the enemy. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukiyama-goroshi' (呪いの吹雪・雪山殺し) is a technique where Tsurara blows out cold air which makes her target sleepy. Relationships Rikuo Nura Tsurara is very close and protective of Rikuo. In his "day" form, she joins him at school in the guise of a student named Tsurara Oikawa. She is affectionate towards Rikuo and even gets jealous when other girls pay him attention She is visible more protective of his "day" form although this could be due to the fact that Rikuo is weakest at this period. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. She was among the first to exchange sakazuki with Rikuo. During the battle with Tamazuki's Hachijuhyakki Yakko, she saved Rikuo from Tamazuki's attack after the former was blinded by Yosuzume's Genyakou. She then fought and defeated Yosuzume as a means of covering her master's back. During the Kyoto arc, she was kidnapped by Tsuchigumo as a means of forcing Rikuo to fight him again. She was shown blushing after Rikuo and Itaku beat Tsuchigumo. In Episode 5 of the anime, Tsurara takes Rikuo's hand when they learn about the history of Umerakuen. Also, in the last episode of Season One, Tsurara mentioned that she was in love with Rikuo and Kejoro asks her which of Rikuo's forms does she prefer. Wakana Nura She and Wakana seem to share a rather close relationship. Tsurara often helps Wakana in the kitchen in making food (However, the food she makes is frozen though tasty). Kana Ienaga Tsurara and Kana seem to share a minor rivalry. As Rikuo's bodyguard in the disguise of Tsurara Oikawa, she still maintains her close relationship with Rikuo. This often confuses and concerns Kana who assumes that they are dating. Kana also has been seen to be envious at the ease at which "Tsurara" and Rikuo became close so quickly. On the other hand, after Kana fell for Rikuo's Night form, Tsurara showed minor jealousy at it. However she protects Kana as her death would sadden Rikuo. After the battle against the Hyaku Monogatari Clan, they share a laugh which can imply that they are beginning to accept each other. Quotes *(To Rikuo) "I'll protect you... for all eternity. Because you are the one I exchanged sakazuki with." *(About Rikuo) "He has many enemies, but he always carves his own path with unwavering conviction. And that is why I can always trust in him." Trivia * The reason Tsurara wears a scarf is to keep inside the cold air she lets out from her own breath. * She ranked 3rd in the 1st character popularity poll with 1202 votes. She ranked 2nd in the 2nd character popularity poll with 2165 votes. She ranked 2nd again in the third popularity poll with 2,636 votes. Category:Characters